1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folder type terminal cover device, and more particularly, to a folder type terminal cover device for preventing a user's hand from contacting a hinge of a folder type terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A folder type terminal such as a mobile phone and a laptop computer can be folded using a hinge for portability.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a typical folder type terminal.
As shown, a folder type terminal 10 includes a first frame 11, second frame 12, and hinge 13 for rotatably connecting the first frame 11 and the second frame 12. In the folder type terminal 10 of FIG. 1, the first frame 11 and the second frame 12 have screens 14 and 15, respectively. Accordingly, the folder type terminal 10 has a symmetrical structure about a shaft of the hinge 13. The screens 14 and 15 may be a touch screen.
In the above folder type terminal, as a mechanical structure of the hinge is exposed to the outside, the folder type terminal has an undesirable appearance. Also, when a user holds the folder type terminal, such as an electronic book reader, the user's hand contacts the hinge area and thus the user receives an unpleasant grip sensation. Further, when the folder type terminal is put on a table in an unfolded state, the folder type terminal requires a separate device for maintaining a predetermined angle from a table plane.